Like Mother, Like Daughter Or Not -Paralizada de momento- Editando
by ludmipotter
Summary: A lo mejor el bien no es mas fuerte que el mal. Cuando Mal y Málefica tienen su encuentro final, la Reina Del Mal vence a su hija, consiguiendo el poder sobre Auradon. A consecuencia Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos son tratados como el resto de prisioneros. Serán Mal y sus amigos capaces de vencer a sus padres? O, caerán como el resto?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Volví con esta traducción de una historia de Los Descendientes, de la cuál ,me enamore.

Los Créditos de la película, son para Disney, los créditos de la historia son para KDanceWriteDream, la cual es la verdadera escritora de esta historia, yo solo la traduzco. Disfrutar del capítulo, nos leemos ,mas abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar, no hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar", mi voz temblaba mientras observaba los verdes ojos brillantes de mi madre. Los mismos ojos que me han observado los dieciséis años de mi vida. Los mismos ojos que ahora me disparaban, esa mirada era mucha más dolorosa que sus ocasionales bofetadas en la cara. "No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar".

"Tú no quieres esto, Mal", una voz sale del dragón. "No me obligues", canturrea. Las comisuras de sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa, quedando fuera de lugar en sus negras escamas y maliciosa voz.

"No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar". Repetí , Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos hasta el borde mientras repetía el hechizo, mi voz vacilaba ligeramente.

Madre coloco un pie delante del otro, obligándome a reforzar la seguridad sobre mis amigos, los cuales estaban detrás de mí, listos para atacar si era necesario. Su mirada cada vez era más intensa, tanto que parecían finas líneas. Alrededor de nosotros, los habitantes de Auradon seguían congelados, aunque sentía como si estuvieran mirándonos. En el suelo la gran mano del dragón, que en un tiempo fue/es mi madre, vinieron hacia mí, envolviendo mi cintura y elevándome. "MAL!", pude oír los gritos de Jay, Carlos y Evie. Delante de mí, la gran vidriera de _La Bella Y La Bestia_ brillaba con potencia, casi cegándome. _Oh! Como me gustaría que mi vida fuera como los cuentos de hadas, con finales felices._ Mantengo mi mirada en mi madre, pude sentir mi corazón latiéndome más y más fuerte.

"Solo puedo ir más alto," sisea, mientras levanta las manos a pocos pies del techo. Me negaba a mirar al suelo, temía que podría pasarme si me desconcentraba, sabía lo alto que estaba. Se que si me caigo saldría gravemente lesionada. "Dame. La Varita", me dijo lentamente

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, lo repetí una vez más." No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar"

No hay manera de ablandar a mi madre, no hay manera de ablandar a _La Reina Del Mal._ Ella movió su brazo rápidamente hacia un lado, golpeando mi cabeza bruscamente a la izquierda, rompiendo la mirada. De repente me siento tan vulnerable, ya no protegida por esa mirada. "Te dije que no lo hicieras, Mal". Sus largas garras aflojan mi cintura, y una ráfaga de viento levanta mi vestido como caída libre desde la Iglesia.

Mis brazos fallan, tratando de volar con mis alas inexistentes. Ya no soy consciente de pasa a mi alrededor, solo soy consciente de que el suelo, decorado por la alfombra roja por la cual minutos antes Ben caminaba, viene hacia mi con una larga velocidad.

"M!", oigo a Evie gritar, y luego, el ruido de sus tacones detrás de ella. Antes de darme cuenta, ella, junto con Jay y Carlos están a mi lado. "¿Estas bien?"- preguntan, comprobando mi cuerpo por si hay heridas.

"Estoy bien", intento tranquilizarla. Siento suelo a mi alrededor, por primera vez, dándome cuenta de que la varita del Hada Madrina ya no esta en mi mano. "La varita…. ¿Dónde esta la varita?"

"¿En busca de esto?- pude oír la voz de Málefica, que ahora estaba delante de la congelada Bestia, con la brillante varita ahora en su mano. Intentaba estar de pie, pero me tambaleaba hacia atrás, la caída parece haber sido más grave de lo que parece. Jay me atrapa, y Evie coge mi mano, los cuatro ya de pie frente a la peor villana de la historia, intentado enfrentarnos a ella sin poderes o protección alguna. ¿Qué suerte, no?

"He esperado _años_ para este momento. Yo siempre pensé que haría esto _contigo_ , no _contra_ ti", levanta sus manos por encima de su cabeza, la varita apuntando hacia la isla. Un rayo amarillo con brotes de magia al final y ecos atronadores, salían de la varita hacia la isla. Por encima de mi hombro pude ver la varita rompiendo lentamente la barrera que cubría la isla.

Mi madre finalmente se giró hacia los habitantes de Auradon, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!", el hechizo sonaba fuera de lugar en la malvada voz de mi madre. Tras el comunicado de tres palabras hacia los habitantes de Auradon, la vida volvió ha la sala. La gente, con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, se pegaban a las paredes, todos tratando de esconderse de la villana frente a ellos.

"Oh! Silencio!"- los gritos de mi madre resonaron una vez mas en la gran sala. "A partir de ahora", empezó caminando por círculos frente a la realeza. Bestia cubría protectoramente a su esposa y La Hada Madrina, Ben se veía como si quisiera venir hasta donde estamos, pero siguió cogiendo protectoramente la mano de su madre. " _Yo_ soy _vuestra_ reina. A partir de ahora _Todos_ se inclinan hacia _mi._ No habrá magia, a excepción de la mía. Y todos vosotros sois mis prisioneros"

Las lágrimas corrían sobre mi cara, al igual que la de Evie. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

* * *

Hola! Volví con esta nueva historia, como puse arriba esta historia es una traducción de la historia _Like Mother, Like Daughter Or Not._ Y esta historia estará a _c_ ompañada de otra historia, esta, pero desde el punto de vista de Bella Y Bestia

Las actualizaciones serán por semana, si estoy de buen humor, 2. Mañana subire el primer capítulo de la otra historia. No olvidéis dejar vuestros Reviews Y Opiniones. Nos leemos mañana!

Atte: ludmipotter


	2. 1- Ruecas y Crímenes

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, a los personajes pertenecen a Melissa De la Cruz, la película a Disney, y la trama de la historia a KDanceWriteDream, yo solo la traduzco._

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _Mal:_

Madre golpeo su cetro en la escalera de mármol en tres ocasiones, el golpe resonó a través de la enorme iglesia. En unos momentos, luces de color rojo, amarillo y azul por las ventanas, tres personas que aparecen en cuanto aterrizaron: Cruella De Vil, La Reina Malvada y Jafar. "Bienvenidos a nuestras nueva casa, villanos", les dice, consiguiendo una risa escalofriante en respuesta. Nadie ha dicho o hecho algo desde que madre se declaró a si misma Reina. Todos estábamos allí, temerosos de lo que estaba por suceder. "Ahora, ¿Dónde debemos empezar? Con la repugnante gente a la que llamábamos 'Hijos', o a los llamados héroes delante de nosotros?"

El público se volvió hacia nosotros, sorprendidos de que fuéramos los objetivos ahora que tenía la varita. "Parece que tenías razón Mal, estamos fastidiados", Carlos nos susurro, sin despegar la mirada de nuestros padres.

"¡Guardias!" Madre gritó llamando a los guardias de pie a la entrada vestidos con uniformes con los colores del reino, amarillo y azul. Los seis hombres corrieron más allá de nosotros, deteniéndose justo en frente de la persona que lo convocó, haciendo una reverencia con prontitud. "Quiero todas las habitaciones de este internado vacías, a excepción de un colchón. Nada más. Traernos todo el equipaje. Lo quiero vacío." Después de otra reverencia, los guardias salieron con rapidez de la iglesia.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?". Jafar preguntó a las mujeres, tratando de impedirnos oír.

"Quiero que traigan mi Rueca de donde ha estado guardada" escupe.

El Hada Madrina tomo un paso, vacilante, "E-es mu-muy viejo, no-no trabajara".

Con un gesto de su propia varita, El Hada Madrina fue arrojada hacia atrás en los escalones posteriores, un grito de dolor salió de su boca. Mi mano vuela a mi boca mientras vuelvo la cabeza al hombro de Jay. Hace un mes, me hubiera reído como mi Madre y los padres de mis amigos hacen ahora. Pero ahora, al ver que la pobre, amable y inocente señora se retorcía de dolor, me hacía temblar. "¡Pensé haber dicho que TODOS obedecían MIS órdenes! ¡Alguien que vaya a por mí rueca!". . Un grupo de personas de la parte posterior corrieron hacia el museo para recuperar el objeto, con el fin de complacer a su nueva Reina. _Nuestra Nueva Reina. "_ Vamos a interrogar a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Si os encontramos culpables, seréis condenados a muerte"

"¡Oh! ¡Esa es una buena idea!" La Reina Malvada grita, felicitando a mi madre. Ella saca su lengua, lamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa.

Una tímida voz salió de la multitud, cerca de donde estaban los 'Héroes' "¡Habla, quienquiera que seas!", gritó mi madre en dirección a la voz.

Fuera de la multitud vino una persona vestida en un gran y brillante vestido rosa. Audrey. Evie me lanzo una mirada de preocupación, esto no iba a ser bueno. "¿Qué tipo de delitos?". Pregunta tímidamente, inclinándose levemente como los guardias.

Maléfica dio un paso, alejándose de los escalones. "¿Te he visto antes?". Ella se acerco más y más a Audrey, antes de usar su mano para girar el rostro de Audrey y poder analizarla mejor. "Espera un momento, tu madre es Aurora, ¿verdad?". Una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en la cara de mi madre.

"Aaa…. No. No, no lo es".

Una mano cruzo la cara de Audrey, "¡No me mientas!"

Una huella de la mano empezó a hacerse visible en su cara. "Si, si lo es"

"Bueno, entonces. Me preguntaste que crímenes serían condenados a muerte, giro completamente la cara de Audrey, "Déjame decirte que tu madre y padre cometieron eso crímenes". Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear en el suelo, alguien empujo a Audrey a la multitud "¡Os diré algo gente! Hemos esperado _años_ para conseguir nuestra venganza. ¡Y ahora, ese día ha llegado!"

Quería intentar detenerla. Me gustaría proteger a las personas que nos han dejado vivir con ellos, sin importar quiénes eran nuestros padres. Quería consolar a Audrey, porque si lo sabía o no, sus padres realmente no tenían elección. Quiero reemplazar su muerte con la mía. Pero he vivido con mi madre dieciséis, no nada que pare esto, ellos habían esperado demasiado tiempo. Yo ya había perdido esto para Auradon.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y las personas que fueron a por La Rueca entraron, jadeando mientras depositaban con cuidado el dispositivo de madera cerca de mi madre. "¡A, ja,ja!, cacarea, acogiéndolo como si fuese un viejo amigo. Las caras de la multitud reflejaban aún más miedo, mientras los hombres lo colocan donde la campana de cristal solía estar, ahora rota en mil pedazos. "¿Vamos a empezar con esos interrogatorios?". Ella miró a sus amigos, quienes asentían con entusiasmo. "Excelente, ¿quién primero?", la multitud empieza a dar marcha atrás, tratando de evadir su inevitable destino. Jafar cogió 4 sillas de la terraza poniéndolas delante de la Rueca, cada villano se sentó en una. "Chico enamorado, ¿Qué tal tú?". Madre menea su dedo hacia Ben, que sigue sosteniendo la mano de su madre protectoramente. Un pequeño grito sale de mi garganta, mientras lo veía caminando con nerviosismo hacia mi madre, tratando de actuar lo más valiente posible.

Evie frotó mi hombro con dulzura, con su mano formaba pequeños círculos por encima de mi vestido color lila. Frote la parte de mi dedo donde solía estar el anillo de Ben, necesitaba su tener su mano entrelazada con la mía de nuevo, para estar en la fiesta previamente prevista por Bella y Bestia. Nunca supe que se podía amar tanto a alguien. "Por favor, indica tu nombre completo," solicita la madre de Evie, aunque estaba segura de que ya lo sabía.

"Benjamin", respondió con confianza

"Y tus padres son…"

"Reina Bella y Rey Bestia"

Maléfica apuñalo el suelo con su cetro, una vez más. "¡Equivocado!" exclama, sorprendiendo a Ben junto con el resto de la iglesia. "Nadie más tiene ningún estatus real. ¡NADIE!. Bella y Bestia será suficiente"

Ben se endereza la chaqueta y responde, otra vez: "Mis padres son Bella y Bestia"

Madre, satisfecha con la respuesta, se comunica a través de miradas con el resto de villanos. Ni una sola palabra. "Tú eres la razón por la que estamos aquí, Benjamin ", admite, mirándole de pies a cabeza. "Supongo que te encerraremos en lugar de condenarte a muerte", dice madre, como si fuera algo malo, aunque yo sentía como si un peso se hubiera ido de mi hombro. "¡Guardias! Llevarlo a un dormitorio vacío, encerrarlo en el" De mala gana, los guardias que una vez se inclinaron hacia él, ahora lo llevaban a una celda de molduras y madera pulida. "Siguiente, ¿Por qué no tu, _Bella Durmiente_?. Aurora y Felipe salen de las profundidades de la multitud, con las manos temblorosas. Cuando están de pie delante de ella, madre ni siquiera hace preguntas. "Muerte por Rueca, esta vez voy a atraparte, de una vez por todas. Para el próximo sábado tú y tu perfecto príncipe se habrán ido, Ahora y siempre. ¡Llevarla lejos!"

Vimos, a medida que la gente era condenada, cada uno limpiando sus lágrimas. La lista sigue y sigue, algunos están condenados a muerte, como Blancanieves, la princesa Jasmine y Aladdin, y otros condenados a prisión, como Doug, Audrey, y Chad. Finalmente, sin embargo, como estamos todavía en el centro de la sala, la madre de Carlos, nos llama a la mesa.

Evie agarro mi mano, con más fuerza, al igual que Jay, y se que Carlos está en la otra mano de Evie, apretándola tan fuerte como le es posible. Chico (N/A El nombre del perro) todavía se encuentra sus brazos, ocultado bajo su chaqueta de cuero. Caminamos lentamente como uno hacia la mesa de los villanos, nuestros pasos resonaban por toda la iglesia. "Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. ¡Los traidores!" Madre nos grita. Trate de mantener mi cara plácida, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Ninguna emoción significa, no debilidad. "¡Oh, cómo me gustaría arrancar esas pequeñas cabezas fuera de cada uno de ustedes!"

"Seguramente no eres capaz de enviar a tus propios hijos a la muerte!" Bella le grita en estado de shock, luchando contra la retención de su marido

Mire a mi alrededor, con rostros mirándonos . Cruella sacudía su cabeza con desaprobación hacia su hijo, Jafar ni siquiera lo miraba, La Reina Malvada perecía como si quisiera escupir fuego sobre Evie, y lo peor de todo, mi madre. Una mirada que nunca había visto en sus ojos antes, simplemente nunca dirigida hacia mi: Odio. Ella parpadea como en llamas, pero ahora esas llamas se estaban apoderando de mí, tratando de arrojarme a la muerte.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, madre chasqueo sus dedos hacia los guardias, "Enciérralos", dijo simplemente, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarnos.

Ellos nos agarran, no tan suavemente como con las princesas y príncipes, "¿Juntos?", cuestiona

"No me importa, no quiero volver a verlos hasta que vuelvan a sus sentidos"

* * *

Hola! Ya volví solucionando este problema (Gracias Dioses!) Bueno, el próximo capítulo tendrá más interacción de los Descendientes, junto con puntos de vista de otros personajes y _FlashBacks._ No te olvides de comentar y Votar!

Byee!

Atte: ludmipotter


	3. 2- Encierros y Ruecas

_Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Melissa De La Cruz, la película le pertenece a Disney, y el Fic le pertenece a KDanceWriteDream_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Los guardias de Auradon nos llevaron por nuestros brazos hasta la gran escalera de la Preparatoria de Auradon, las paredes ya habían sido despojadas de sus banderines, y de las banderas azules y amarillas. Si no hubiéramos estado subiendo y bajando por estas escaleras ayer, nos sería imposible reconocer el lugar. Las pizarras digitales que utilizaban para marcar a quién le pertenecía esa habitación, y cualquier cosa artística, estaba siendo sustituida con un solo nombre o dos en rotulador (N/A Rotulador, marcador… Como lo llamen en tu país) negro.

Al pasar por la sala de puertas cerradas, los cuatro de nosotros observamos lo que había escrito en la puerta, **Lonnie** en la primera puerta, y **Penny,** hija de Pinocho, en la segunda puerta.

Cuando nos alejamos del pasillo, pude ver el nombre de Ben en un puerta, justo encima del nombre de Doug. Ellos están bien. Al final de la sala, lejos de Ben y Doug, los guardias abrieron la puerta, antes de empujarnos a la habitación completamente desnuda.

La televisión se había ido, las camas con dosel, las mesas, las lámparas, cualquier cosa de valor había desaparecido, tal y como madre quería. En la esquina de las ventanas sin cortinas, había un colchón, perteneciente a una de las antes hermosas camas. Nada más, nada menos. "Muchas gracias", un guardia escupió, antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y salir a por sus próximas víctimas.

Lentamente, casi como un zombie, camine al colchón, antes de dejarme caer, con mi cabeza enterrada entre mis manos. "¿Qué he hecho?". Me pregunté de nuevo.

Evie, después de mirar fijamente a la puerta cerrada, con la esperanza de que se abriera, se sentó a mi lado, tomado mis manos. "¿Qué _hemos_ hecho? Nos has sido solo tú, M."

"Evie tiene razón. Todos hemos contribuido. Todos vinimos a Auradon. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en conseguir la varita para nuestros padres." Carlos se unió a nosotros, y Jay se sentó en el suelo delante de nosotros, con Dude (N/A Recordar que Dude es el perro de Carlos)a nuestro lado.

"Pero yo no pude parar a _mi_ madre."

Evie se encogió de hombros: "Nadie habría podido. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

No hablamos por un momento, todos nosotros pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Era extraño, esté fue nuestro objetivo todo el tiempo, ¿no? ¡Viva el mal! ¿Correcto? Pero ahora, mientras estábamos sentados en el otro lado de la línea enemiga, con, bueno, los "enemigos", no queríamos esto. ¿Por qué nos gustaría que esto le pasara a alguien más? ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan crueles ,estar tan podridos, ser tan… malvados?

Nuestros Padres

Si esto no era mi culpa, era suya.

* * *

 **P.O.V Evie:**

El silencio en el que estábamos era casi insoportable, sobre todo después de haber soportado aquel caos. Por eso, cuándo un puño resonó tras la puerta, todos saltamos cinco pies en el aire. Mal y yo nos limpiamos la cara, ya que teníamos todo el rímel corrido por la cara, Carlos se levantó del colchón de plumas y abrió la puerta con Dude en sus talones.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a dos guardias más, con cajas de cartón en sus manos. "Cualquier objeto personal de valor se debe poner aquí. Esto incluye collares, joyas, cinturones, cualquier tipo de oro, plata o bronce. Dispositivos mágicos productos de belleza, cosas por el estilo", dijo un hombre alto y musculoso con una perilla ,en un tono monótono. Carlos uso su pies para empujar a Dude detrás de la puerta, intentando esconderlo.

Mal y yo empezamos a quitarnos los pendientes, y nuestros mini-collares, el mío que me dio mi madre, y el suyo que le dio a ella su padre antes de morir. Puse mi tiara en la caja, junto con Jay, Carlos y Mal que le dieron sus cinturones y los ganchos de sus chaquetas. Y, por último les di mi bolso, el cual contenía el espejo mágico y el perfume para dormir que se suponía que íbamos a usar para dormir a los guardias. "No saldréis esta noche, a menos que su majestad dicte lo contrario. La primera ronda de ejecuciones será el domingo a las 10a.m., la asistencia es obligatoria. No habrá cena esta noche, así que os convendría dormir un poco." Dijo en el mismo tono monótono, el guardia termino su perorata, antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta de nuevo.

"Bueno, al menos era amable", les digo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Mi mejor amiga se veía como si sólo quisiera romperse en mil pedazos y flotar con el viento. Tenía que admitir algo, yo estaba igual. Nosotros le trajimos este destino al pueblo de Auradon. Tal vez tenía una perspectiva diferente hace unas semanas, pero aún así, por nuestra culpa ahora Aurora, Blancanieves, y todas esas personas inocentes iban a morir.

Jay robó el sitio de Carlos en la cama, "Genial, ¿sin cenar? El pueblo de Auradon va a morir de hambre antes de que nuestros padres tengan la oportunidad de hacerles algo"

Se ganó una mirada de Carlos y mía, sin embargo, no de Mal . Ella todavía seguía sentada en la cama mirando a lo lejos en el espacio. "¿Demasiado pronto?"

"¿Tú crees?" Carlos le susurró. Pero Jay tenía razón, la gente de Auradon no sabía lo que significaba ir a la cama con el estomago retumbante, con los dolores del hambre. Pero créanme, si nuestros padres van a tratarlos- igual que a nosotros- del mismo modo que han previsto todo el tiempo- aún no han visto todavía nada.

* * *

 _Flashback (P.O.V General)_

 _Mal se encontraba en la pequeña silla plegada de su comedor- si así se le puede llamar- . Sobre todo porque esta estaba atestada de libros y diferentes chucherías que se encontraban en la superficie. Abrió en frente de ella uno de los primeros libros que su madre había traído para estudiar desde el desayuno de esa mañana, que realmente no era mucho- solo una manzana podrida-. En el cuarto de atrás, su madre estaba hablando en voz alta con uno de sus amigos más cercanos, la Reina Malvada, acerca de lo que sucederá cuando "se apoderen de el mundo"._

 _Tratando de concentrarse, la joven villana tapo sus oídos con sus manos, apretando con tanta fuerza que casi ignoró los pequeños golpecitos en la ventana de cristal junto a e ella. Moviendo sus manos, se acercó para ver a Carlos a hombros de Jay, y a Evie junto a ellos en la escalera de incendios._

 _Mal abrió la ventana, utilizando la poca fuerza que poseía, para contemplar a sus amigos. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?", susurró furiosa_

 _"Queremos ir al mercado, ya sabes, robar algunas cosas y aterrorizar a la población"_

 _Ella miró hacia atrás en el estudio de sus madre, luego a sus amigos. "¿Vosotros estáis locos? E, tu madre está aquí, hablando con mi madre. Jay, estoy segura de que tu padre tiene algunos recados para ti, y Carlos, ¿Qué va a hacer tu madre sin ti para que la mimes? Además tengo que estudiar"._

 _"Vamos Mal .No se van a dar cuenta" el chasquido de los tacones detrás de Mal, hizo que saltara, largas uñas se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo y clavándose en su brazo._

 _"¿Donde pretendíais ir, chicos?", la voz de Maléfica lleno los oídos de los pequeños chicos._

 _Mal escuchó a sus amigos escabulléndose por la escalera de incendios, no queriendo enfrentarse a la ira de su madre. "A nin-gu-un siti-o . Ellos me pidieron ayuda para la tarea", tartamudeó asustada_

 _"Bueno, yo espero que no estuvieras pensando en ayudarlos…. Eres mala, cruel, avariciosa. No tienes porque ayudar a tus pequeños amigos con la tarea. Tú tienes 0 tiempo para eso, Mal._

 _Mal bajo la cabeza, "Si, madre"_

 _"Bueno, bueno, ahora" Maléfica deshizo el agarre del brazo de su hija , utilizando un solo dedo para levantar la cabeza de su hija, "Tú no vas a estar triste cuándo tu y yo seamos las reinas del mundo. Podremos echar a todos de sus castillos, y robar todas sus pertenencias. Vamos a gobernar con puño de hierro- todos nos tendrán miedo, Mal-. Y finalmente obtendremos la venganza contra la Bella durmiente, ¿no es eso lo que querías? "_

 _"Por supuesto, madre", repitió con voz monótona, con aunque en el fondo de su mente, ella realmente pensaba,: "¿Es eso lo que yo realmente quiero?_

* * *

 _Hola! Por fin volví, en la otra historia explique él porque de la no-actualización. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana (que para mi suerte (y la vuestra) es puente, lo que significa, más tiempo para escribir!_

 _Byee!_


	4. Manzanas podridas y Planes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Melissa De La Cruz, la película de Disney, y el fic de KDanceWriteDream, yo sólo la traduzco. Importante: Leer TODO lo de abajo._

* * *

 **P.O.V. Mal**

Unas horas más tardes, volvieron a sonar los golpes en la puerta, convirtiéndose en un hecho habitual. Carlos se levantó para contestar, y, como sucedió horas antes, dos guardias volvieron a entrar al cuarto, pero esta vez con uniformes purpuras y verdes, en vez de amarillos y azules. "Levantaros, es hora del almuerzo". Nosotros cuatro nos levantamos de nuestras posiciones en el suelo, todavía con la ropa de la coronación. Seguimos a los guardias en silencio, nadie decía nada, aunque nuestros estómagos rugían en forma de susurros.

Caminamos por los pasillos que se nos hicieron familiares el transcurso de tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Los pasillos que fueron tan extraños para nosotros, y que ahora conocíamos como la palma de nuestra mano. Los guardias nos llevaron al comedor, donde había muchos otros estudiantes, y algunos adultos sentados, esperando su comida. En una esquina estaban sentados Doug, Jane, Audrey y Ben, que seguía igual de guapo que siempre, con su traje azul arrugado.

Señalé donde nuestros "amigos" estaban sentados, y conduje a mis amigos hasta donde estaban sentados. Casi inmediatamente después de que Ben nos viera, se levantó, y me envolvió en sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?"sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraron con cariño, y no pude evitar que mi corazón aleteara cuando vi su sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, todos estamos bien" Evie se acercó a Doug, dándole un pequeño abrazo, mientras que Jay y Carlos se consolaban a sí mismos, sentándose al otro lado de Jane y Audrey. "¿Qué tal tú?"

"Estoy bien, obviamente he estado mejor, pero…"

Al otro lado de la cafetería, más guardias repartían canastas con comida desconocida, colocando una en cada mesa. Cuando llegaron a nuestras mesas, los guardias los dejaron en nuestra mesa, mirándonos a Evie, Jay, Carlos y a mí. Dentro de la canasta descansaban manzanas marrones, casi podridas. "¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos?", Audrey gimió, cogiendo una manzana de la cesta.

Seguí su ejemplo, entregando una a mis amigos de la lado. Sin decir una palabra, palpamos la comida, antes de tomar un bocado. Y luego otro. "¿Cómo podéis comer eso? Esta todo legamoso", nos dijo Audrey, con una mueca en la cara.

"Se aprende a empujar a través del gusto y simplemente saciar el hambre", explicó Jay, tomando otro bocado. Ben miró con escepticismo la comida, antes de comer un pequeño bocado

"N-no esta tan malo", se las arreglo, comiéndose la comida podrida casi a arcadas

Al darme cuenta de que ni Jane, ni Doug ni Audrey habían probado un solo bocado, les señalé la mía. "Vosotros probablemente querréis comeros eso, hablando por experiencia: Esto seguramente será la única cosa que tendréis en un largo tiempo"

Eso pareció cambiar su opinión, pero siguieron sin hacer nada. "Dejadme ver", les ofrecí mi mano, y Jane depositó su manzana allí.

Metía la uña del pulgar en una de las partes más podridas de la manzana, dibuje un círculo en ella y luego la tiré hacia fuera. Carlos nos mostró cómo hacerlo, la primera vez que nos encontramos un barril de manzanas en la tira. Le hice lo mismo a otra parte, antes de entregar la manzana a Jane, quién cautelosamente tomo un bocado de ella. "Mira, no esta tan mal"

Los ocho terminamos la manzana, nosotros cuatro terminamos la nuestra antes, naturalmente. "Chicos, habéis oído algo sobre vuestros padres?", Evie le pregunto a la realeza  
(excluyendo a Doug) de Auradon.

Ben miró a la mesa de madera, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Mis padres son los primeros en la lista de ejecución, mañana", agarré su mano con cautela. Me sentía culpable, el hecho de que ellos, y tantos otros vayan a morir, era culpa mía.

"Lo siento mucho, Ben". Se encogió de hombros, y a continuación, se giro hacia Audrey, su personalidad, ya de por si exigente, demandaba la atención de Ben.

Me volví hacia Evie, Jay y Carlos. "Realmente tenemos que hacer algo", les susurro

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no respondía, y no lo iba a hacer, los tres se miraron buscando una respuesta. "¿No dijiste anoche que no quieren vernos de nuevo hasta que 'volvamos a nuestros sentidos'?", señaló Evie

"Bueno, pues ¿entonces no es obvio?, Tenemos que ir de nuevo a ellos", Jay sonrío ampliamente. Incluso cuando éramos pequeños , a Jay siempre le gustaron las misiones imposibles-

"¿Ir den nuevo a ellos? ¿Es que quieres que _nos_ maten?", le preguntó Carlos preocupado/asustado

Evie, siendo la racional (en su mayor parte) del grupo, nos dijo con calma: "Yo no sé nada de matarnos, porque si lo quisieran hacer ya lo habrían hecho, incluso antes de venir a Auradon. Pero M, tú madre te dejo caer desde el techo, lo que indica que probablemente aún está loca."

"Todo es m-"

"Nuestra"

Me corrigieron, "Todo esto es _nuestra_ culpa. Tenemos que arreglarlo, sin importar las consecuencias."

Jay, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo todo lo que estaba pensando, "Así que vamos a verlos, y.. ¿Qué les decimos?"

Me empuje a mi misma de la banca, y mirando a los guardias les dije a mis amigos: "Vamos a decirles exactamente lo que quieren oír"

Le dije adiós a Ben, con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, junto a las despedidas hacia el resto de la pandilla de Auradon. Los guardias, después de cuestionarnos a donde creíamos que íbamos, nos llevaron _casi_ enseguida a través de una larga serie de pasillos.

¿Realmente me heriría mi madre si me viera? Anoche establecimos que lo más probable es que nuestros padres nos hubieran matado si Bella o hubiera intervenido, pero eso fue entonces. ¿ Se creerían que en realidad queríamos unir fuerzas con ellos como si todo esto nunca hubiera sucedido ? ¿Nos creerían tan fácilmente? Y, si lo hicieran, ¿Qué haríamos para salvar la vida de todos esos inocentes?

Todas esas preguntas se atravesaron por mi cabeza en el momento en el que el guardia golpeo con fuerza la puerta. Muy pronto vi los familiares cuernos y la sonrisa maliciosa pegados en la cara de la mujer. "Hola, madre."

* * *

 _Flashback (P.O.V. General)_

"¡Quiero la lámpara! Quiero la lámpara que me fue robada hace tantos años", Jafar instruyó a su hijo, entregándole una pequeña bolsa, para cargar la mercancía en ella

El pequeño chico de once años, Jay, aceptó el reto, corriendo con energía por la buhardilla de su padre y por la calle, hacia la casa de su amiga, antes de hacer lo encomendado. "¡Mal!", gritó al balcón, donde sabía que su amiga con el cabello color púrpura estudiaba diligentemente en material de su madre. Muy pronto, la cabeza de su amiga se asomó por las puertas.

"Jay, no puedo estar fuera ahora, lo sabes"

El chico hizo un puchero. "Vamos, has estado ahí dentro todo el fin de semana", se quejó

Mal observó de nuevo su apartamento, y las ráfagas de viento fuera de sus mejillas, sopló todo el aire por su boca. Ella balanceó sus piernas encima de la barandilla, y bajó a través de la cornisa, hasta que alcanzó el largo palo que sostenía la cubierta hacia arriba. Jay aplaudió la ver a su amiga bajar, a pesar de que sabía lo que su madre le haría cuando volviera a casa, pero bueno, ellos estaban podridos hasta la médula, ¿que esperaban que hicieran?. "¿Qué estas buscando esta vez?"

"La lámpara"

"¿La lámpara? ¿La casa de el genio de los tres deseos?"

Jay asintió vigorosamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Evie. Carlos no lees acompañaría en esa excursión. Les advirtió que tendría que atender a su madre, pintarle el pelo el viernes, y rasparle los juanetes ayer.

Después de recoger a Evie, que estaba muy contenta de tener una excusa para salir de su casa, tres de los cuatro descendientes, fueron hacia la tira, una larga sección de la isla donde venden, compran, y, en este caso, roban, golosinas. Jay condujo a las dos niñas hacia la parte posterior entrando y saliendo de las tiendas de campaña. "Bueno, vosotras lo distraéis mientras yo busco por la parte de atrás."

 _El comienzo de otra misión imposible._

* * *

Bueno! Volví con el nuevo capítulo de este fic, como ya dije, a partir de ahora subiré sólo capítulos de este fic, hasta que estemos a la par con el otro y publique el último capi a la vez. Bueno, para vuestra suerte el 22 salgo de vacaciones ( el 21 voy a esquiar con mi clase), lo que significa, mucho tiempo libre, por lo tanto mucho tiempo para escribir. Bueno el siguiente capi lo público hoy (ya son más de las 0:00 ) o mañana. Estas vacaciones también empiezo a publicar "Leyendo los descendientes" Aclaró que lo que leerán no será el libro de Melissa De La Cruz, sino mini- relatos de la vida de los descendientes que yo crearé. También se me ha ocurrido un mini- one shoot un poco loco mientras estaba en clase de inglés (aburrimiento nivel Adam) , ahora os dejo el resumen y me escribís en los comentarios si queréis que lo publique ;)

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ben hubiera mantenido relaciones con Mal durante una de sus citas? ¿Y si Mal y Ben se enteran de que Mal está embarazada un día antes del Día de La Familia? Ben y Mal tenían la intención de contárselo a Bella y Adam ese día, pero el ataque verbal de Chad hacia los 4 descendientes, pone en riesgo la salud de Mal, al igual que su embarazo. ¿Cómo actuarán Bella y Adam al enterarse?_

Si, lo sé, muy raro, pero ya os lo advertí. Bueno, nos os quito más tiempo y me despido (que hay muchos fics en esta red por leer). Byee!

 _Atte.: ludmipotter_


	5. Pruebas y Castigos

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me perte… ¿Sabéis que? Esta más que claro que yo no soy la dueña de esto, así que, si ya sabéis eso ¡bajar a leer!_

* * *

 _P.O.V. Mal:_

"Hola, mamá", le dije en voz baja a la mujer que me dio a luz.

De detrás de mi madre la voz de los padres de mis amigos hicieron eco en la habitación. "¿Maléfica? ¿Quién se atreve a cruzar nuestro camino?", los tres villanos salieron de la vuelta de la esquina.

Mi madre, que no había hecho más que fulminarnos con la mirada, se volvió hacia nosotros. "Los roedores más repugnantes de todos". Se giró hacia nosotros, ella me agarró la barbilla con su mano. "¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mostrarte tu horrible cara de nuevo?". Traté de no dejar que se notara el dolor que me causó ese comentario, al igual que hice todos estos años. El dolor es debilidad. No hay lugar para la debilidad, no si queremos sacar este plan adelante.

"Cometimos un error", dije en voz baja. Ella quitó su mano de mi barbilla, para golpear mi cara en su lugar.

"¡Un error! ¡¿Un error!?", los cuatro villanos de detrás se rieron, "Oh, cariño, eso fue más que un error"

No estaba segura de lo que pensaba encontrarme. Definitivamente no pensé que iban a ser los padres decepcionados que nos fundamentan, en lugar de ser las personas crueles y despiadados con los que crecimos.

Pero, de nuevo, una parte de mí pensaba que podían ser más indulgentes. "Lo sentimos, mamá. De verdad". Jafar echó a los guardias que aguardaban dentro de la sala, cerró la puerta y nos bloqueó con ella.

"Fue el calor del momento, no supimos que hacer. ", Evie trató de excusarnos

Su madre levantó una ceja, "No sabían qué hacer, por lo que lo más fácil fue, ¿unirse a nuestros enemigos?" _Gracias, E._

"No me refería a eso…"

"¡Basta! Mal, yo te crié para ser malvada. Yo te crié para ayudarme a gobernar el mundo algún día, y cuándo por fin llegó ese día, ¿eres repentinamente buena? De ninguna manera. Espero que no esperarás regresar y que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Sinceramente, ahora no puedo ni mirarte. La visión de la que solía ser mi hija ahora es repugnante."

¡Auch! Eso dolió más que sus usuales bofetadas en la cara. Claro, la he decepcionado muchas veces al no comportarme de la manera adecuada, o al no ser lo suficientemente mala, pero nunca me había llamado repugnante. "Estoy en verdad, muy, muy arrepentida, madre"

"Tú nunca te disculpabas por las cosas que hacías, Mal .Has caído muy bajo" Pero hare cualquier cosa para demostrarte lo contrario. _Todos_ lo haremos"

Carlos, Jay y Evie, asintieron con la cabeza. "Definitivamente", dijeron al unísono

"¿Os referís a cualquier, _cualquier_ cosa?", su malvada sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara, al igual que en los ojos de Cruella, La Reina Malvada y Jafar.

¿Realmente dije eso? ¿Y si ella me pide que mate a Evie, o que salte de un puente? ¿Estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos para que mi madre me perdonara, y así poder salvar al pueblo de Auradon? "Si, cualquier cosa"

Cruella, la madre de Carlos, dio un paso adelante, aún con el perro de peluche colgado en el cuello. "Ir al cuarto de atrás. Tenemos mucho que hablar"

Sin dudarlo, conduje a mis amigos hasta la "trastienda", que en realidad pasó a ser un gran armario. Es sólo entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esto salía ser el salón de Clases de Bondad: 1 grado, al menos parte de ella. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto extraño a El Hada Madrina y sus tontas preguntas sobre manzanas envenenadas y bebés llorando. En general echo de menos a el Hada Madrina. Echo de menos la escuela .Echo de menos las clases. Y el "tourney". ¿No podían las cosas funcionar? Aunque sea una vez…

"Bueno, no ha ido nada mal", bromeó Jay, sentándose en un cubo volcado.

"Probablemente podría haber ido mejor", dijo Carlos. Era verdad, sin embargo, podrían habernos dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y perdonarnos fácilmente. Si eso hubiera sucedido, no estaríamos sentados en un armario de escobas, esperando para que ellos maquinarán algún horrible plan, y poder demostrarles que éramos realmente malvados. Por otra parte, podría haber ido peor. Podrían habernos matado en ese mismo instante, condenarnos a muerte, o pensar algo tan cruel como eso.

"Pase lo que pase, nos mantendremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Evie puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acurrucándose cerca. "Por supuesto, hemos pasado por demasiado juntos como para no hacerlo"

El sonido de gente caminando, se empezó a oír cerca, junto con el golpeteo del cetro de Maléfica en el impecable piso de madera.

"Vosotros decís que seguís siendo malos, ¿todos ustedes?"

"Lo prometemos. Ser bueno fue una experiencia horrible. Era muy aburrido. Somos malos de corazón"

Madre sonrió, "Claro que lo fue. Vais a dirigiros al pueblo de Auradon y les vais a decir que los cuatro habéis vuelto con nosotros. Que todo fue una farsa. Los cuatro les vais a enseñar que volvéis a ser los mismos. ¿Entendido?"

Puedo hacer eso. Eso no será tan duro. "Está bien. ¿Cuándo es la asamblea?"

"Oh, eso no es todo."

Me sentí visiblemente mareada. "¿Qué más hay?"

" _Tú_ vas a realizar la primera ejecución este sábado, ósea, mañana. Tú aprenderás el hechizo, y ejecutaras a los primeros de la lista"

"Pero la primera ejecución es la de la Bella y la Bestia", Evie dijo.

"Muy buena, Evie. Sí, Mal, tú serás la responsable de matar a los padres del chico enamorado. Y si te niegas, _tú_ ocuparás su lugar"

* * *

 _Lumos:_

 _Juró solemnemente que esto es una travesura._

Hey! Volví, se que lo de Lumos no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, pero estoy volviendo a leer Harry Potter, y… pues… las cosas se pegan…

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este cap, el siguiente será el lunes o el martes, y, el capítulo final será el jueves. Bueno, me voy que tengo que estudiar (he mencionado ya que odio el insti?)

 _atte:ludmipotter_


	6. Maldiciones e Identidades Falsas

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Melissa De La Cruz (aunque secretamente deseo que sean míos ;), la película le pertenece a Disney, la trama del fic a KDanceWriteDream, y la "edición" de la historia de Adam y Bella le pertenece a Ravenclaw2001

* * *

 _P.O.V. Mal:_

No dije más que un simple 'vale' desde que madre me relató mi castigo. A pesar de que el castigo era para los cuatro, yo sabía que fue realmente diseñado para dañarme a _mí._ De repente tuve una gran ambición que me empujó a desafiar a los cuatro peores villanos que han pisado la faz de la tierra. Y ahora, como castigo debía matar a los padres de Ben, dos de las mejores personas que jamás han existido. Ahora, lo importante era buscar una manera de derrotar a nuestros padres.

Los ocho (contando a los villanos), caminamos por los pasillos de Auradon en completo silencio, hasta el auditorio, en el auditorio se encontraban los condenados a encierros, y los de la lista de ejecución, actualmente esperándonos. Mi madre me informo que sería yo la que debía hablar, aunque Jay, Carlos y Evie estarían allí conmigo. Yo sólo rezaba porque nada malo ocurriera mientras estuviéramos allí arriba, y así no tener una razón para demostrarles a nuestros padres que volvíamos a ser malos.

Las amplias puertas se abrieron por dos guardias, dándonos paso para poder subir hasta el escenario, los cuatro sin despegar la vista de los ciudadanos de Auradon. Escuché algunos gritos ahogados, y unos pocos 'oh, no', pero la respuesta que más me impacto/ entristeció fue la cara de Ben, el cual estaba sentado en la parte frontal de una fila. Su mano estaba cubriendo su boca, vi sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento", le susurre sin voz, si queríamos sacar esto adelante, debíamos ser creíbles.

Madre nos llevó por las escaleras, y en la fila delantera vi la cara derrotada de Bella y Adam. Los ojos tristes de de Aurora y el príncipe Philip. Los ojos caídos de, pero aún sonrisas radiantes de Jasmine y Aladdin. Y la molesta actitud de Blancanieves. Todos ellos se veían derrotados, como si la felicidad que una vez corrió por su sangre se hubiera agotado.

"¡Atención! ¡Denme todos su atención!", madre grita. Sus demandas se hicieron eco a través de la sala, sorprendiendo a todos. "Nuestros hijos tienen algo que decir". Nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasáramos a el escenario.

Hasta ahora, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que es lo que podría decirles a estas personas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mentir con éxito cuando sé todo lo que va a pasar mañana? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mentir con éxito cuándo sé que voy a tener que matar a sus líderes mañana? "Uh… Hola", les dije en voz baja

"Eso no se ve muy malvado", Jay susurró en mi oído.

"¡A partir de ahora somos sus líderes al igual!", grité, intentando sonar lo más parecida posible a mi madre. Más jadeos se oyeron por la sala, Bella, sentada en la primera fila, sacudió su cabeza con tristeza "Eso de 'elijo el bien', en la coronación, fue sólo un truco para que nuestros padres pudieran entrar aquí y corregir los errores que todos vosotros habéis cometido, mientras estuvisteis en el poder". Mi voz tembló un poco, y sentí los ojos de mi madre mirarme fijamente en la parte posterior de mi cráneo. Las miradas aterrorizadas de la gente de la audiencia me hicieron sentir como si de verdad estuviera teniendo éxito con la tarea encargada por mi madre. Pero cuando una persona se levantó entre el resto…

"¡Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, Mal!"Ben se levantó de su asiento, gritándome. _¡No, Ben, no!_

A pesar de que algunas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en mi corazón palpitante, mantuve la cabeza alta, usando la mano de Evie como soporte. "Siéntate, Ben."

"¡No! Mal, tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú misma lo dijiste, quieres ir al instituto y estar conmigo."

Respire hondo. "Ben, está es tu última advertencia. Siéntate. ¡Abajo!". _Por favor, siéntate._ Mis ojos se lo pidieron, pero me mantuve de pie con la cabeza alta, para complacer y convencer a mi madre.

"Mal, por favor, no te hagas esto a ti misma." Miré entre él y mi madre, la cual tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Yo sabía que debía hacerlo, sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, lo cual no significaba que _quería_ hacerlo. Tome un paso tambaleante lejos de Evie, luego otro lejos de Jay y Carlos. "¿M?", hice mi camino fuera del escenario por el pasillo esta que estuve cara a cara con él.

Mis palmas sudorosas salieron de mi lado, y con sólo un movimiento, cruzaron su cara. "¡Siéntate! Y no me hagas hablar contigo de nuevo." Resistí la tentación de dar la vuelta y abrazarlo, decirle que soy así, lo sentía, pero no podía. En lugar de pasee de vuelta al escenario, y de vuelta a donde estaba sólo unos momentos antes. "Las cosas van a cambiar por aquí. Y vosotros podéis tratar con eso, o sufrir las consecuencias." Ben todavía estaba allí de pie, conmocionado, con la mano en la mejilla cuando los guardias comenzaron a conducir a las personas de nuevo hasta su habitación.

"¡Ella está de vuelta!" madre dice feliz cuando la mayor parte de la gente su fueron. Mis amigos seguían allí de pie, sin decir nada, al igual que Ben. "Vamos a volver a la habitación, así te puedo mostrar esa maldición para mañana." Ella puso su brazo a mi alrededor, y nos fuimos hasta la habitación.

* * *

∞ Como madre, como hija… o no∞

* * *

Esa noche, me senté en una de las camas, que compartía con Evie- al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Frente a mí estaba el avanzado libro de hechizos de mi madre, la cual contenía la maldición que debo llevar a cabo mañana, para matar a Bella y Bestia. Evie se sentó detrás de mí, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello púrpura, jugando con él y convirtiéndolo en una trenza. Jay y Carlos estaban en el piso, mirándome, o al techo.

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas golpeado a Ben", dijo Carlos, frotándole el vientre a Chico, el perro que Cruella aún no sabía que su hijo escondía.

Yo lo miré, "No tenía otra opción, Carlos, y, no es como si quisiera hacerlo."

"¿Hay algo ahí que podría detener a nuestros padres mañana?", Evie preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Moviendo las páginas gastadas y amarillentas, me encogí de hombros. "En realidad no. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando. Voy a tener la varita, así que básicamente puedo realizar cualquiera c osa. Pero, ¿qué clase de hechizos se supone que debo tener en cuenta?", los chicos se unieron a nosotras en la cama, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jay se animó, "¿qué pasa si la convierto en un animal? Así podríamos encerrarla en una jaula"

Me burlé, "¿Has conocido a mi madre? Ella podría transformarse de nuevo en un ser humano y salir de la jaula."

Continué pensando, hasta que la voz de Carlos interrumpió. "¿Qué tal un bebé? Los bebés son inofensivos"

"Pero ellos crecen… y las probabilidades son que todavía recuerden , lo que _ella_ es, "Evie señaló. Mi mente todavía estaba girando, quizá no un bebé, pero algo que la haga inocente y amable.

Volví sobre las páginas un poco, para poder leer un hechizo que vagamente recordaba."¿ Que tal este?", pregunté mostrándoles el hechizo.

"¿M?" Evie me preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres borrar la memoria de tu madre?" Jay golpeó con el punzón. Los tres de ellos me miraban, buscándome tres cabezas.

Me encogí de hombros una vez más, "De esta manera no recordará quién es, lo que ha pasado, tampoco que ha sido malvada."

Evie , Carlos y Jay se miraron, dándose miradas inseguras, "M, tampoco recordará que eres su hija"

Exhale el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando, "Vale la pena salvar a la gente a la que le esta peligrando la vida." _¿Pero de verdad lo vale?_

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, tarde por unos minutos, pero lo he subido, mi hermano me quita el tiempo, perdón. Bueno ya sabéis cuando voy a subir el último capítulo de esta y de la otra historia, así que os dejo ya._

 _atte: ludmipotter_


	7. Final

_P.O.V. Mal:_

Las personas se estaban acumulando en docenas, tres guardias trayéndolos a tiempo. En el centro de la iglesia, donde hace sólo unos pocos días estábamos preparándonos para celebrar la coronación de Ben, esta la rueca, brillando de luminosidad, tanto como de maldad. Estaba junto a Evie, Jay y Carlos vestidos de la misma manera en la cual llegamos a Auradon. Nuestros padres estaban detrás de nosotros, viendo como todos entraban.

Los cuatro de nosotros nos quedamos hasta tarde anoche, pensando en cómo íbamos acabar a nuestros padres, no matar a Bella y a Adam, y hacer que las personas de Auradon vuelvan a confiar en nosotros- todo sin que nuestros padres se enteren. Déjenme decirles, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero, creo que pensamos que algo podría funcionar. Me aprendí de memoria el hechizo, y si todo va según el plan, mañana por la mañana mi madre no sabrá que tiene una hija, ¿divertido, no?

Bella, Bestia, Aurora, el príncipe Philip, Blancanieves, Aladdin y Jasmine se arrodillaron delante de el dispositivo, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Bella y Bestia estaban acurrucados juntos, Bella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, a espera de lo inevitable.

Observe mientras Ben entraba, su mejilla aún estaba roja en el lugar donde le golpeé. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, ni siquiera trataba de convencerme de que soy realmente buena de corazón. ¿Va a seguir a mi lado cuando todo esto termine? (N/A Yeah, If only bitchies )

Todo el mundo estaba pronto de pie, a punto de observar el espectáculo, mi madre dio unos pasos hasta el escenario. "Me alegro de que todos hayan venido para ver a la justicia servirse", dijo con calma, mucho más tranquila de lo que jamás la había visto.

Eche un vistazo a Evie, que al parecer también me estaba buscando. "¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" , ella me preguntó. He conocido a Evie, básicamente, desde que nací. Incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes, ella siempre estuvo allí para mí, por lo que quería asegurarse de que lo que íbamos a hacer era lo correcto y lo mejor para nosotros. Y no importaba lo que dijese, ella siempre estaba junto a mí cuando debía cumplir alguna tarea.

"Es lo que hay que hacer", aseguré

Me volví a mi madre, que ahora me estaba mirando. "Mal, ¿hay algo que te gustaría decir?". _Aquí viene las charadas de nuevo._

Haciendo brillar mis ojos para que la multitud pudiera observar el efecto, di un paso fuera de la segura burbuja de mis amigos. "Hace veinte años, nosotros los villanos, fuimos desterrados de la vida en 'Los Estados Unidos de Auradon', por los 'crímenes' cometidos entonces. Ahora bien, estamos consiguiendo nuestra venganza. ¿Evie?"

Ella se puso de pie a mi lado, "La siguiente lista es de las personas a ser ejecutadas, seguida de sus crímenes:

Anteriormente Reina Bella: Ejecutada por enviar a los villanos a la isla de los perdidos

Anteriormente Rey Adam (Bestia): Ejecutado por enviar a los villanos a la isla de los perdidos

Mientras escuchábamos la lista de los 'crímenes', no podía abandonar mis ganas reír. Quiero decir, honestamente ,¿sentenciar a alguien a la muerte por encontrar el verdadero amor, o derrotar a los villanos con la ayuda un genio? Ni siquiera eran crímenes reales. Hace unos meses, yo hubiera apoyado a mi madre en este acto, hubiera compartido risas y burlas sobre cómo se veían todos ellos temblando de miedo, pero, ahora, el acto era simplemente cómico. "En primer lugar, anteriormente llamado Rey Adam (bestia) . Mal, adelante." Jay y Carlos me dieron una pequeña sonrisa, y Evie me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

Mis tacones resonaban sobre toda la iglesia mientras caminaba hasta donde, mi madre estaba de pie con la varita extendida hacia mí. "Sabía que no te habías ido", me susurró en cuanto me paré junto a ella. Todo el poder que ese objeto me transmitía me dieron el coraje para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Podía sentir la magia a través de mis venas mientras me alejaba de mi madre y me encaraba a Bestia.

"No hagas esto, Mal. Yo sé que tú eres buena de corazón", me dijo. Le roge con los ojos que se callara. Si esto no iba lo suficientemente rápido, Maléfica me arrebataría la varita y los mataría ella misma.

"Silencio", le ordené. "Tú, Bestia, aceptas las consecuencias de tus actos?"

Me dio una mirada de incredulidad, "¡No!", gritó

 _Por supuesto que no lo acepta, ¡él no ha hecho nada malo!_ , pensé. "¡Mal! ¡Hazlo!". Miré a mi madre, a la bestia, y a mis amigos, los cuales me guiñaban el ojo.

Poco a poco empecé a recitar el hechizo necesario para enviarlo a su muerte, pero en medio de el hechizo cambie de tono, y poco a poco empecé a apuntar la varita hacia mi madre. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba. En ese momento yo tenía todo el poder. Esto es vida o muerte. " _Al igual que una goma de borrar, que sea rápido. ¡Ni bueno ni malo podrá sobrevivir!._ Una explosión de magia amarilla salió desde el extremo de la varita, empujando rectamente a madre hasta una pared. La multitud estaba sonriendo y gritando, los presos se veían muy aliviados. Evie, Jay y Carlos se alejaron de donde estaban esposando a sus padres, y me envolvieron en un gran abrazo. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Otro grupo de guardias fueron a abrir las esposas a los condenados a muerte. Todo era abrazos y gritos, además de reencuentros familiares. "¡Lo hicimos!", les dije a mis amigos, volviendo a sus brazos.

" _Tú_ lo hiciste, ¡muy buen trabajo!", me dieron un ligero golpe en el hombro, y me volví para mirar a El Hada Madrina, la cual tenía una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

"Sabía que eres buena, Mal. Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti."

Me sonrojé ligeramente, "Muchas gracias. Creo que esto es suyo.", le dije al mismo tiempo que le devolvía su varita, quitándome un peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros.

Ella, agradecida, tomó su varita. "Tú salvaste hoy a Auradon. Todos ustedes lo hicieron", y, con eso, se giró para buscar a Jane. Mientras Evie se giraba para buscar a Doug, me tomó un tiempo girarme para buscar a Ben en la enorme iglesia, que estaba abrazando con gran regocijo a su madre.

Después de decirles a Jay y a Carlos que volvería enseguida, corrí hacia él, tocando su hombro en cuanto lo alcancé. El chico más guapo e increíble de todo Auradon, una sonrisa inesperada estalló en su cara. Los brazos de Ben no tardaron en envolver mi cintura elevándome en el aire, dándome vueltas. "¡Lo sabía!", gritó con regocijo.

"¿No estás enfadado conmigo?"

"No, en absoluto. Te amo, Mal, y ahora sé que no debo meterme contigo cuando estas enfadada", me guiñó un ojo mientras Bella y Adam me abrazaban.

"Tú nos salvaste hoy, Mal", Adam me dice, al igual que el Hada Madrina hace sólo unos momentos. Les sonreí al tiempo que contemplé la escena que me rodeaba. La gente estaba gritando con júbilo, buscando a su familia. Pero sólo había una familia que me preocupaba, la mía.

Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba mi madre sentada en el suelo, rodeada de guardias, mirando aturdida hacia todos lados. "Fuera del camino, por favor", les dije educadamente, recordando que ya no debía ser mala. "¿Mamá?", le pregunté, sentándome en cuclillas frente a ella.

"¿Quién eres?"

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Bueno, antes que nada ¿Qué tal la navidad?, espero que bien, y que Papá Noel haya sido generosos con vosotros, jajá. Bueno, he de admitir que empecé con mucha alegría a traducir esta historia, pero a medida que iba escribiendo esta última parte, me empezó a entrar nostalgia, aunque no haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que empecé a escribirla. Sé que prometí que lo subiría el jueves (ayer), pero no calculé que era Navidad. Entré preparativos y regalos el tiempo se me fue, y cuando me di cuenta había terminado el otro capítulo, pero no este. Así que, como quería subir el último capítulo a la vez, no pude subir el terminado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Tengo una noticia para vosotros, el 31 subiré el primer capítulo de "Leyendo la vida de Los Descendientes" (esta vez os prometo por el Río Estigio que es verdad), en esa historia leerán la historia de los hijos de los villanos y algunos recuerdos de los príncipes/princesas de Auradon. Bueno, ya he escrito una nota de autora muuuy larga y que seguro os habrá aburrido, si más que decir os deseo una feliz navidad/ año nuevo y que os portéis muy mal lo queda de año, total, Papá Noel ya ha venido._

 _Atte: ludmipotter_


	8. Proposición

Después de la pérdida de memoria de mi madre y de que los guardias se la llevaran junto a los otros 3 villanos, los cuales juraban venganza hacia nosotros, sus hijos, todo parecía al fin en paz, sin contar con que mi madre no sabía que era mi madre. Definitivamente tanta "paz" no podía durar.

De repente un haz de brillo salió de una de las vidrieras, en cuanto desapareció, una carta apareció de esa extraña luz, Bella, confundida se apresuró a leerla:

 _"Tras está terrible experiencia para todos, decidimos darles un pequeño libro el cual relata la vida de los 4 descendientes de los villanos"-_ en cuanto dijeron eso, todos los presentes de la sala se giraron a mirarnos, y los cuatro nos quedamos atónitos, ¿leer nuestra vida?, era algo imposible, Ben, que estaba abrazándome, apretó su agarre sobre mí _. "Junto a la vida de alguno de los príncipes y princesas de Auradon"_

 _Ate: E.S, M. A, C.V, J. I, B.A_

Definitivamente esto era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer nada, un libro algo antiguo cayó sobre la sala, Bestia enseguida lo recogió. "Bueno, esto es definitivamente extraño…", dijo Adam con una expresión neutra sobre su cara. "Nosotros investigaremos sobre esto, por ahora lo mejor sería que os fuerais a dormir, chicos, debéis estar en la cama dentro de dos horas, hasta entonces podéis hacer lo que queráis", termino yéndose hacia una sala con Bella enganchada del brazo y hablando con el resto de reyes y reinas.

"Emh.. Mal, vamos fuera, creo que necesitas tomar un poco de aire", me dijo preocupado, ha este nivel no me había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, sin más, me condujo fuera.

Después de un rato paseando por los jardines, Ben sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. "Toma, es el anillo que te di el día de la coronación-no realizada, El Hada Madrina me lo dio cuando estabas con tu madre", me puso el anillo con una sonrisa, sin darnos cuenta empezamos a hablar de sus padres, ni siquiera en sus "últimos" momentos de vida se separaron, "Definitivamente su historia de amor es un 'para siempre'", termine con una sonrisa.

"Nosotros también tendremos nuestro 'para siempre', te lo aseguro", me respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Para siempre es un tiempo muy largo"

"Si, pero para nuestro 'para siempre', aún queda un 'vivieron felices'"

"Um.. ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?"

"Tengo una idea…", me respondió con una gran sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que Ben tramaba algo. "Dijiste que ya te había acostumbrado a ese anillo, ¿no?", me preguntó señalando el anillo que me dio en la coronación

"Si, sin él me falta algo"

"¿Te acostumbrarías a otro?"

"Bueno, supongo que si…". Soy yo,¿ o Ben está muy extraño?

"Bueno, pensaba pedírtelo en la fiesta de coronación, pero… Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que ha pasado"

"Ben…"

Se arrodilló frente a mí y sacó una cajita morada con incrustaciones azules. "Mal, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

* * *

 _Fin… (hasta el 31)_

 _Okay, vuelvo con esta 'continuación' del final, este capítulo lo he escrito con una amigo, *Hola*, bueno, esa pesada, *Hey!*, era mi amiga. Lo he escrito con ella, aunque no me ha gustado del todo el resultado, espero que a vosotros si, aunque le falte algo de información, se nos *Ya habéis oído,_ **Nos,** a las **Dos*** ocurrió _mirando por Décimo cuarta vez la película de los Descendientes, cuando Ben le dio el anillo a Mal, pensamos *¿Cómo sería su proposición de matrimonio, si darle un simple anillo era así?*, bueno, lo que dijo Saray. Así que teníamos una prisa increíble para publicar esto, luego lo editare…. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este cap. Así que me despido hasta el 31, Byee! *Byee!*_

 _Atte: ludmipotter_


	9. Paralizada, solo de momento

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, a lo mejor me recordáis, a lo mejor no, pero para los que no lo hagan yo soy Saray, la amiga de Andy. Bueno, la razón por la que he decidido hacer esta nota es para avisaros de que por un tiempo TODAS las novelas de Andrea estarán paralizadas.

Andrea ingresó a una clínica de rehabilitación debido a un desorden alimenticio. Andy no paralizaría sus novelas si no fuera por problemas como estos. Aunque actualmente está escribiendo en la clínica, pasará un tiempo hasta que yo pueda subir el capítulo que habrá escrito. Mientras tanto, yo iré editando ciertas cosas que no le gustan de las novelas.

Andrea en verdad está muy arrepentida de esto, pero no puede hacer otra cosa, y las dos esperamos que lo comprendáis.

Nos veremos/leeremos dentro de unas semanas.


End file.
